Man, I feel like a woman
by cleopatra moon
Summary: What happens when the guys of slam dunk wake up one day to find that they're stuck in a body strangely unfamiliar? :chap 3 up!: (yes i got it right time) ^^;; please r&r minna-san!
1. a rude awakening

A/N: Special thanks to silversprite neesan for her brilliant ficcy which gave me the idea for this! (if you're reading this, you fic was really hilarious, I laughed till I cried!) Thanks to Dylan-mi as well, you gave me inspiration ^__^

In chap one, you'll see Rukawa, Mitsui and Miyagi discovering that something is seriously wrong with them but… don't let me spoil it for you, scroll down and read the fic! Tell me what you think of it and I'll decide how to continue.

~@~

"Nani? How come its morning already? I just fell asleep two minutes ago." Through heavily lidded eyes, Rukawa could make out the overly bright rays of sunlight peeping through his curtain and calling him to 'rise and shine'. This unfortunately, was the last thing he wanted to do at that time. Grunting and flopping onto his front, he pulled his pillow over his head in a vain attempt to block out the sunbeams. 

Sighing contentedly in newfound darkness, he prepared himself for sleep once again. However, the whole world seemed to be against him whiling away his time instead of being out enjoying the beautiful morning. A songbird started to sing and it was soon joined by many of its kind. Their happy tune made going back to sleep a daunting and practically impossible task.

= Looks like I'll be playing basketball earlier than what I planned for today=

With a great amount of difficulty, he managed to heave himself onto his feet and lazily stretched while yawning. Somehow, against his own free will, a thought popped into his sub-consciousness. =I seem to have lost weight, this sweat suit is getting baggy= However, he brushed it away and concentrated on hauling his butt to go and wash-up.  

Unfortunately, his brain wasn't totally awake when he looked into the mirror, for a very stunning albeit disheveled girl stared back at him. =What is she doing here? = Blurting out a quick "Gomen." He stumbled out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him; he planted himself onto the floor with a loud thud.

*In Mitsui's house*

Grabbing his clothes and a towel, Mitsui went through his daily morning routine of bumping into everything in his path as he made his way to the shower without even bothering to open his eyes. Stumbling blindly into the bathroom, he proceeded to strip and stand under the shower as icy-cold jets of water streamed out, refreshing him. When he was sufficiently awake, Mitsui gingerly made his way across the bathroom floor so as not to trip on the water-soaked floor. His fingers expertly knotted the towel across his waist without him even having to open his eyes.

As his fingers curled around his comb, Mitsui finally opened his eyes. Rubbing them sleepily, he saw a heavenly vision in the mirror. Her figure was good enough to be on the centerfold of Playboy! =Maybe one of the guys thought that it would be funny to paste a life-size nude picture in my mirror, or maybe, I'm just too sleepy and hallucinating = He begun to pull on his t-shirt…

*In Miyagi's house*

Miyagi crawled stiffly out of bed, and turned to his framed photo of Ayako, which was given the honor of the centre of his bedside table. Glancing at the photograph, he once again marveled at Ayako's beauty, just as he did every morning. =Someday, she will love me too =

Another part of his daily routine was to wish her good morning. (The photo, not the person ^__^)  Leaning towards it, he whispered softly, "Ohayo, Aya-chan." The sound that came out of his mouth was utterly foreign to him, in fact he sounded exactly like a 'she'! =NANI?!= Miyagi decided to try again before flipping his lid, clearing his throat, he once again said, "Ohayo, Aya-chan." His voice was still the same.

*Rukawa*

=How can she possibly take so long it the toilet? I've had enough of waiting! = He pushed open the door and yelled un-courteously, "I'm coming in!"

Inside, he scowled at her, noting how she mirrored his every movement. =Wait a minute= Pressing his palms against the mirror, he noticed with horror that she did the same. = Something's very wrong here, could it be that "she" is me…. =

*Mitsui*

Mitsui noticed two very strange things about his t-shirt that morning. Firstly, it was extremely baggy and secondly, it was a little tight at the chest area. Peering down his shirt, he noticed his bust… wait a minute, something wasn't right, since when did he have a bust? =No way= He peered into the mirror, =Yes way= the 'Playboy' girl was fully clothed and evidently, it was him. =Kuso=

"Ahhhhhhhh!"

*Miyagi*

"Ahhhhhhhh!"

*Rukawa*

"Ahhhhhhhh!"

owari ^___^ owari

So, how was it? I hope you enjoyed reading it… Reviews are welcome, pls r&R minna-san! I don't know whether or not I should continue with it!


	2. secret identities

A/N: For those of you who wan to see the hana and the guys from the other teams mysteriously turn into girls, you're just gonna have to wait for a while… (think one more chapter) Thanks for all the reviews minna-san! They're greatly appreciated! I'll try my best  to update quickly and just hope that I don't get writer's block okay? ^______^ I'll definitely be doing Sendoh and Fujima as girls but I'm not so sure about the rest… any suggestions? R&r pls!

*Miyagi*

          = This is seriously bad news! What am I going to do?! What am I gonna do? = Pulling at his curly hair, Miyagi started pacing around his room in a rather pathetic attempt to calm himself down. His reflection only served to confirm that he was in fact a girl, and a darned good-looking one too. Unable to stop himself, Miyagi gave his reflection a once-over, nodding =I make a pretty decent girl = Looking around at his room, his eyes settled on yet another gorgeous girl framed in his favourite photo frame. 

          "Noooooooo!!"

          Thankfully, his parents were not home, otherwise, they would have wondered what they're son was doing, killing a chicken is his room. (Well, that's what his screams, or should I say shrieks, sounded like anyway.)

          Ayako's photo had entered his field of vision and he was shocked back into the reality that he was indeed a girl, and that there was a basketball practice later that day. =Great, just great. Chikuso. What am I going to do now? Aya-chan will never love me in this state! = That mere thought rendered him helpless as he sank to the floor.

          _Ring Ring! Ring Ring! =Shut up you stupid phone =_

_          RRRRIIIINNNGGGG!!_

_          Obviously, this caller was extremely persistent. =Well, I guess I have to face up to this eventually. I might as well face it like a man. Wait, am I still a man??=_

          Taking a deep breath, Miyagi answered the phone, trying to deepen his voice as best as he possibly could. "Moshi moshi. Miyagi residence." =Kuso, I sound like a half-dead toad =

          "Moshi moshi. Anou, I was looking for Ryota. You are?"

          = oh no! that is Ayako's voice! = In his haste, he nearly dropped the phone. "Eeeeee!" Lunging madly for it, he just realized in horror that he had squealed! Immediately, he clasped his hands over his mouth, dropping the phone again in the process. "EEeeeeeee!"

Well, there was absolutely no hope that he could pose as himself with a sore throat.

          "Anou, I… I… I'm his cousin! Yes! I'm his cousin!" 

=Whew, saved by my quick-thinking, Miyagi, you really are a tensai = "Arigatou kami-sama!"

          "Huh?"

          =I must have said that last part out loud =

          "Anyway, Miyagi-chan, tell Ryota that practice today has been scheduled earlier, in about one hour's time. Onegai."

          "Whhhaaaaaatt?!"

          Ayako winced and pulled the phone away from her ear. =She sure is loud! =

          "I mean arigatou Aya-chan."

          "How do you know my name?"

          "Well, you see, erm, well, it goes like this, Miyagi, he, you know… Oh! He told me about you." =Sensing the chance to "promote" himself to her, he grabbed the opportunity = "He likes you a lot, always talks about you, by the way, I don't mean to be rude but do you feel anything for him? You can tell me girl-to-girl, I won't tell him, I promise!"

          "He, he's very nice…" Now it was Ayako's turn to stammer.

          "Anyway, I've got to call the other team members, so please tell him for me. Oh, and I think you'd be better of taking some lozenges for that nasty cough. Ja ne!" 

          Miyagi glowered at the phone, hearing the dial tone buzzing in his ear. =I've got to tell somebody about this. I know, I'll ask Mitsui for help! =

*Mitsui*

_RRRRIIIINNNGGGG!!_

"EEEEyyaaaa!" =Oh no, what am I going to do? I can't possibly answer the phone like this? I'll just have to let it ring =

_RRRRIIIINNNGGGG!!_

Mitsui started pacing around the room, his fingers stuck firmly in his ears, he had decided to adopt the 'if-I-cannot-hear-it-then-its-non-existent' kind of attitude. Unfortunately, it did not seem to work very well, for he could still hear the irritating of the phone in the background.

=Ookay, its officially time for plan B. Hmm, I don't seem to have a plan B… oops =

Glancing at the phone Mitsui attempted to pull out the telephone wire. 

"Hiyah!" 

"Hey, that worked!"

=Nice one= She (he?) mentally gave herself a pat on the back, striking a pose that would have made even Charlie's angels proud while flipping her hair. "Yeah! Give the woman a tiger!" (A/N: A tiger is a beer by the way, that phrase is from a rather cheesy commercial ^__^)

_KNOCK KNOCK!!_

"Kuso!"

=Now what am I going to do? Its probably a stupid salesman so all I'll have to do is open the door and chase him away. Yes, I think I'll do just that. Don't panic Mitsui, you can do this. Can I? =

"Sorry, I'm not interested in whatever you're selling. Leave me alone!"

She found herself face to face with a girl who bore a vague resemblance to Ayako, they shared the same wavy, lush, to-die-for hair. This girl, however, sported a devilish glint in her eyes and an earring in her left ear. =Wait a minute, where have I seen that earring and cheeky grin before? =

The girl that gazed back in amazement at Miyagi seemed to look rather familiar to him. =In fact, she looks rather like a twin sister of Mitsui's back then when he still had his floppy hair, except that her hair is longer and her smile is sweeter. Check out that scar on her chin… that's Mitsui's scar! Scary… =   

"Mitsui/Miyagi?"

They both burst out in laughter when they realized that they had both donned their baggiest clothing to hid the erm, essential piece of clothing which they both needed and evidently lacked. 

"What do you know? You're stunning!"

"You look like some model!"

Just then, a neighbor who happened to be walking her dog turned around to glare at them and give her umbrella a healthy shake in their direction. "Young ladies like you two should know how to behave properly; you're making so much noise so early in the morning!"

"Gomen na sai!"

After they wiped the tears from their eyes, and managed to calm down sufficiently, they decided to set out for Akagi's house to see what could be done. 

"Miyagi, I think you can forget about falling in love with Ayako now."

"I know… *sigh* "

"No, I meant that you can fall in love with yourself now!"

"Baka!"


	3. ryonan!!!

A/N: To all those who reviewed my story. A very big Thank You!! You all have given me the encouragement to go on writing although I'm not very sure as to how I'm going to continue it. You're feedback is very much appreciated! For those of you who haven't reviewed, well, what are you waiting for? ^_________^  
  
In this chapter, you will get to see more of the Ryonan guys and their reactions to, ahem, becoming GIRLS! So, I'll start of with Sendoh and Koshino.  
  
*In Koshino's house*  
  
Sendoh's pov  
  
With every ounce of his willpower, Sendoh managed to pull open his eyelids. Glancing around, he was greeted by a rather unfamiliar surrounding. =Huh? Where am I? = Just then, he remembered, =that's right; I'm at Koshino's house! Aargh, no wonder I'm so sleepy, we barely slept last night! = (just what were they doing? I'll leave that up to you to decide) His trademark smile grew wider as he recalled, =wow, we've been friends for more than 5 years already, I still remember the first time I came over to his house =  
  
He pulled himself into a half-sitting position to catch a glimpse of his sleeping best friend. Just as he was about to pounce on Koshino to scare him out of his slumber, he noticed something different about the dreaming boy. Curled up under his comforter peacefully on the bed, Koshino seemed to be swallowed up by his bed, in fact, his sleeping form looked very small.  
  
=What happened? Did Kosh suddenly shrink in the middle of the night? = Peering closely, Sendoh managed to just stop himself from screaming when he saw that it was not Koshino in the bed but some girl! =Calm down Sendoh, it must be his cute little sister trying to play a trick on me. Wait a minute, Koshino doesn't have a little sister. =  
  
Just as he thought that he couldn't possibly get anymore frantic, he saw the girl stirring, her eyelids were about to open! Not wishing to be caught staring at her, Sendoh quickly shrunk under the covers, grateful for the darkness which hid the red blush that crept across his face.  
  
=Oh no! I can't breathe!= Pulling the comforter off his face as normally as he could managed, Sendoh flopped over with a soft sigh, trying his best to look as if he was still sleeping. =I just hope she doesn't scream when she sees me. What was Koshino thinking, letting some girl into his bedroom while I'm over?! =  
  
Koshino's pov  
  
Koshino found himself in an unnaturally good mood that morning; he smiled and crossed his arms behind his head to stare at his favourite basketball posters which were proudly displayed on his walls. =I could lie in bed the whole day today, it's just so comfortable! I don't feel like waking up.= He leaned over to look for Sendoh and check if the notorious sleepyhead was awake yet.  
  
However, what he saw came as a rude shock, for in Sendoh's place, was a beautiful girl who was blissfully sleeping. =What is she doing here in MY house? Did Sendoh smuggle her in as another of his dumb jokes? Where is he anyway? Impossible, his jokes usually are not this well executed, no, it can't be him. Kuso, I really don't want to wake up now. =  
  
Sendoh's pov  
  
=Why doesn't she wake up? I'd much rather that she finds me in the same room as her than be confronted by a hysterical female so early in the morning. It would spoil my whole day! =  
  
Koshino's pov  
  
=Why doesn't she wake up? I'd much rather that she finds me in the same room as her than be confronted by a hysterical female so early in the morning. It would spoil my whole day! =  
  
Sendoh and Koshino  
  
=How did I get myself into this mess? Okay, I think that I'll just wake her up and get over with it, yosh!=  
  
"Anou, gomen, who are you?" =What happened to my voice? =  
  
"What are you doing in my house?"  
  
"Your house? I thought that this is Koshino's house!"  
  
"Well, who do you think I am?"  
  
"Koshino?"  
  
"Who are you, how do you know me?"  
  
"Muahahaha! What the heck happened to you?"  
  
"Nani? Look, I don't know you and what you've done with Sendoh, but if you don't leave soon, I'm going to have to ask the security guards to throw you out, although I don't like treating a girl like that. So, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. You will be shown out by the butler."  
  
"Baka, I'm Sendoh, can't you tell?!"  
  
"Don't lie to me, Sendoh is a guy, and you're obviously not!"  
  
"I'm not? Nani? Well. then it seems to me that something has happened to both of us!"  
  
Dragging Koshino by the arm, Sendoh shoved him into the washroom where they stood in front of the mirror. There in plain sight, were their reflections, and as they stared at the two beauties in the mirror, the truth finally dawned upon them. =How could this have happened? =  
  
Without warning, Sendoh pulled Koshino into a big bear hug. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I couldn't resist, you look so gorgeous! Well. I have to admit that I look wonderful too!!"  
  
Releasing him abruptly, Sendoh started primping in the mirror, before stopping to pull o[en his shirt and stare at his body. "Do I have a good figure or what?"  
  
"That and a swollen ego," Koshino muttered.  
  
"Oh come on, don't be jealous of me, although you have to be jealous of. anyway, let's go shopping!"  
  
"No!"  
  
Seconds later, Koshino was half-dragged, half-pulled out of his house by Sendoh, past the suspicious security guards. However, any hope that they would be stopped was dispelled by the bright smile that Sendoh flashed the guards as she breezed past. =I'm going to have to fire these two useless bums=  
  
"Smile Ko. Koko-chan! Its our shopping day!" Finally, Sendoh released the iron grip on Koshino and let her down, moving to block any route of escape at the same time. =he is really light!=  
  
"Koko-chan?! What kind of name is that?"  
  
"Gomen ne, that's the best I can do in such a short time. Anyway, stop shouting, people are staring! You know, for such a pretty, petite girl you sure can shout very loudly."  
  
Calming herself down, Koshino managed to smile and sweetly said, "daijoubu ka Seri!"  
  
"Seri!?"  
  
^__^  
  
A/N: so, how was it? I hop you enjoyed reading it and if you did, go and review! *waves sword dangerously* ^^;; oh well. I need serious help with their names (as you can tell) so every suggestion is welcome! 


	4. enroute to akagi's house

A/N: Gomen ne minna san! I took so so long to come up with this chap and I'm afraid that its badly done. ^^;; I just don't seem to have any inspiration and yet I can't bear to see the fic go down the drain just like that. So if you have any suggestion, review it or send me an email! ^^  
*Ayako*  
  
Absentmindedly groping her table for a scrunchie, Ayako pulled her hair into a messy ponytail.   
  
Holding her clipboard, she began briskly checking her list of things to be done.  
  
"fan, check!"  
"cap, check!"  
"phone calls to all the members, check!"  
  
That got her thinking. Flopping into her comfy red and white armchair (shohoku colours!), she remembered the strange feelings that had stirred in her from the phone conversation with Ryota's cousin.   
  
"He likes you a lot, always talks about you"  
  
=Of course I know that! Ah, who could help it, I'm just so beautiful!=  
  
Looking in the mirror, she blushed instantly and fanned her self with her hand, emitting the now-familiar "oh-ho-ho-ho" laughter.  
  
=He likes me that much? Yokata desu. Nani? What am I thinking? I'm their manager. That's all=  
  
=but he likes you, and you like him too!=  
  
Ryota's cousin seemed to have embedded herself into Ayako's brain and she found herself arguing with the little voice in her head.  
  
"How can you be so sure he likes me?"  
  
=You said it yourself! You know he does!=  
  
"shut up!"  
  
=you shut up!"  
  
"no you shut up!!!!!!!"  
  
The neighbouring area was treated to a high-pitched screech.   
  
Grabbing her bag, she stomped downstairs, and decided to head over to Akagi's house to have a talk with Haruko about how she felt. Determined to block out the insistent voice in her head, she paused for a moment to snatch her discman from the table and popped the earplugs into her ears.  
  
"But I just cant help falling in love with you!"  
  
Elvis Presley warbled into her ear.   
  
"ahh!"  
  
=the world is against me=  
  
In a worse mood than before, she trudged out, and vowed to get there quickly and catch Haruko before she left the house.  
  
*Mitsui and Miyagi*  
  
"Ne Mitsui, do you really think Aya-chan won't like me now?"  
  
"Baka! If she likes you while you're a girl, then you can totally give up on her!"  
  
"Hmmm. I never thought of that."  
  
"Baka!"  
  
"Ever think of varying your vocabulary?"  
  
Mitsui then let of a string of expletives, at the top of his lungs, earning him many shocked stares from passer-bys, even the cars on the road turned to stare at the model-esque girl rant right in the middle of the road.  
  
Firmly clutching him by the arm, Miyagi pulled him across the road, until they reached the other side.  
  
"Want to hear some more of my wide vocab?"   
  
"NOOOOO!"  
  
Apparently, the transformation into girls made them more prone to screaming. After they heard the unpleasant sounds come from their mouths, they would blush. Pretty as the blushing girls were, everyone was in agreement that they would rather forgo the sight.  
  
Well, almost everyone.  
  
A guy with streaked blond hair approached them and gave them his suavest smile.   
  
"Hey ladies. I know what we all love. Me."  
  
Mitsui simply growled, a low deep sound that was totally in contrast with his face.  
  
"Ahh, growling with desire are we?"  
  
"Yeah, a desire to beat something up. And that something is you!"  
  
"Wow, I like a woman with guts! And with a good figure…"  
  
Unable to take the leering, Miyagi stepped forward and with a swift punch to the chin, the guy collapsed in a heap on the floor.  
  
However, his punishment was far from over. Mitsui, smarting from the comments made by the guy, calmly walked over and stepped hard between his legs, glad that he had chosen to borrow one of his mother's stiletto shoes.  
The poor guy didn't know what had hit him. Gurgling out an "itai!", he promptly fainted.  
  
The two girls high-fived each other, at first glance, one would say that their eyes positively sparkled, like diamonds, yet, on a second glance, there was definitely something malicious in their smile.  
  
*Rukawa*  
  
=Kuso, kuso, kuso=  
  
Even riding a bike seemed foreign to him in this body. Soon, however, his fatigue won out and he was soon sleeping very happily as his legs went into autopilot and pedalled.  
  
Unknown to him, a well-dressed man had been eyeing him, and decided to wake the sleeping beauty by stepping in front of him to stop the runaway bicycle.  
  
"Anou, would you…. Ahh!"  
  
The bike had just mowed him over, tossing Rukawa into onto the hard pavement. For a moment, he looked like he had died, then, he just sat up and rubbed his head, looking absolutely dazed (and gorgeous).   
  
Gathering his courage once more, the man approached him, adjusting his now crumpled suit.  
  
"Anou, would you be interested in a modelling career miss?"  
  
"Do'aho"  
  
"I'm not joking miss, I'm a talent scout for this agency", he thrust a card into Rukawa's palm.  
  
"Do'aho"  
  
"Erm… you will definitely get paid for your work! I can tell that you are still studying, and this sum will most certainly allow you to further your education."  
  
Upon hearing this, Rukawa's half-shut eyes opened wide, causing the man to marvel at their deep purple.  
  
"I hope that you will sincerely consider this offer. Arigatou!"  
  
With that he walked off.   
  
"I'll do it."  
  
"Are?" The poor man was getting awfully confused by her (him?).  
  
"Arigatou gozaimasu! The fitting will be next Monday, please write down your particulars on this form."  
  
"I don't want to. I said I'll come. So I will."  
  
Uncourteously shoving him aside, Rukawa picked up his fallen bike and continued making his way to the basketball court. After all, he had realised that there was no point hiding himself and had decided to ask Anzai-sensei of a way out of this horrible body.  
´¯`·.¸¸.owari ´¯`·.¸¸.  
  
Another chap done! Sorry about the missing capitals in the story, I'm just too lazy I guess… review it ok? –brandishes dagger- ^__^   
  
The question remains, who wants to see Akagi, or any other guys, for that matter become girls? I'll be doing all the main characters from Shohoku, how about those from other schools? That's all up to you all! 


End file.
